Electronic devices such as digital music players, video players, smart phones, mobile gaming devices, laptops, and so on may include a variety of content such as music files, video files, applications, and so on. These electronic devices may often be sold in stores, online, or other retailers in packaging. The packaging may protect the electronic devices from damage during shipping, storage, and so on, as well as enhance attractiveness to consumers and/or reduce the likelihood of shoplifting. Prior to a particular electronic device being removed from its packaging, the content on the device typically is not customized. In other words, every electronic device of a particular model, if it includes any content, usually includes the same content. This is because it may be extremely time consuming and prohibitively expensive to customize content for each specific electronic device prior to packaging, as each device need to be accessed individually, slowing manufacturing, shipping, and other processes.